


The Intimacy Series

by justanotheranonymouswriter



Series: The Intimacy Series [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Intimacy, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotheranonymouswriter/pseuds/justanotheranonymouswriter
Summary: During the process of writing Worthy, a few chapters fell out of me that dealt with the gap in the way that Donna and Harvey both approach intimacy. Though those chapters didn't fit within the chapter for Worthy and I had to remove them, I was intrigued by the idea set out in those few hundred words, and this is a collection of short (or not-so-short, who knows) one-shots, looking at the different aspects of this concept.All will be rated explicit, some more so than others.The first piece in the series is a reworked version of those paragraphs that didn't initially make it into Worthy, and from there... we'll see where we go!
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: The Intimacy Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Intimacy Series

She's like nothing else.

She's woken him at 3 am with her mouth around his cock, so supple and gorgeous that he almost falls apart before he even opens his eyes, and she's also pulled him into the shower with her so she can chastely wash his hair. She's lain for hours in front of the television and been content to just kiss him, barely even feeling the touch of her tongue against his, and she's crowded into his presence the second he's gotten home, torn his clothes off, and had him sheathed inside her within seconds.

She's explored with just her mouth, holding her hands back from him, and she's slipped his fingers inside her alongside his own and shown him where to press to make her loose breath. She's made him sit back while she uses her hands and her toys to make herself come, pressed vibrators with names that make him feel vaguely threatened into his hands, and showed him how to use them on her. He's buried himself in her and found himself unable to move, lost in watching her circle her clit with something he forgets the name of, until she smacks his ass and says, lovingly, 'fucking hell Harvey, we haven't got all day'.

She has bold, frank, loving conversations with him; about pain, pleasure, about masturbation and positions, about anal (he just about chokes on his morning coffee when she casually raises _that_ topic of discussion), about his own hidden fantasies and how she can bring them into reality for him. She knows her body, tells him, and wants to know his. Sex, she figures, is communication, and so she does just that. Initially, he's shy, and he has to fight the instinct to recoil, because he has absurd leftovers from past women and old attitudes - that men and women don't talk about it, that discussion is unsexy, that sophisticated women don't have kinks, that real men just know what to do.

Embarrassed but deliberate, he opens up, and she's patient and gentle with him, and it's different - he knows so well what he's doing in bed that he's never really thought about having to learn someone from the ground up. His instincts for pleasure and for sex are good enough that he hadn't realised he's just been relying on them, and not on knowing the person he was sharing his bed with, and he learns from Donna that there's something far beyond that shallow give and take. There's something about opening up, both to hear her and to tell her, something more than he's had with anyone else, ever, ever.

Haltingly, he steps into it, with her holding his hand the whole way.

It's mind blowing.


End file.
